godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kazeshina/Arc 1, Chapter 2: Like "a perfect" comeback...
Back in present 2071. I opened my eyes and I was almost blind 'cuz of day light. I covered my face with one hand and stood up. Kaze: grabs her belly in pain It hurts like a hell and where I am? I look at hole above me and then I took a look around me. I saw rocks and under them dead ogretails which probably died thank to the fall and hits by those rocks. Kaze: What happened he-? Ah! I remember… I fought with them and while that ground cave in. Oh great where is my god arc now? I took a look at aragamis and found something what looks like my God Arc. Kaze: Great you are stuck in him, again. Come out! pulls it out Ghehehe! Time to get out. I look up and found the way where I can climb up, well to be honest I'm not planning climb let's call it jump. I ran against the wall and jumped up then fend off and lastly got out of the hole. I fell on the ground and for a while I couldn't move thanks to the pain. Kaze: Why my body must hurts so much it's not like a big rock smash my body. I just fell and only maybe few little rocks hit me, geez. gets up ''I guess my rubbish mission is done by this. ''take a look at ogretails in the hole and then leave When I came back to the God Arc storage room I started feel how heavy are my legs and every step gonna be pain. Licca run to me and give me a hand 'cuz I almost fell. Licca: Oi, where did you were whole week? Everyone was worried about you! Kaze: … (Whole week? You are kidding me, right?) Licca: Hey put your God Arc there and tell me what happened. I put my weapon on right place and lean on the wall. Kaze: Well all what I can say is I messed it up… only ogretails and my luck ruined it. That's all what I can say… I feeling like an idiot 'cuz it was easy mission almost for rookies and it took week. I have sometimes really bad luck and sometimes at the same time I’m lucky. I don't need be good at math and I can safely count one plus one. If a rock single will fall in different way and hit my head it would be my end. Licca: Aw c'mon Kaze I know you are good Goods Eater something must went in wrong way… Kaze: I should report to the Director… excuse me. goes out of the room and heard Licca Licca: But first go to take treatment! At sick bay. Nurse: Well I’m done you can go but if I can give you advice don't go to any mission for rest of the week. Kaze: I don't know it's up to the Director and my leader if I go to the mission but I will try rest! Nurse: Um, maybe I should talk to them? Kaze: It's okay! Don't bother with that! There are more important things to do you know? Nurse: Okay if you think you can handle this then you can go. Kaze: Once again thanks for treatment! I left the sick bay and went to the Director's office. At Director's office. Director: I'm sorry for troubling you I didn't expect something like that could happen. Kaze: (Yeah and now you are trying making me feel better?) It's okay I'm alive, right? Director: Yeah but still I could ask someone else qualified to do it I mean a rookie not veteran as you are. Kaze: (That is lame…) … Director: Well you can go and take a rest I'm glad you are alive. Kaze: (No you aren't!)'' left the room'' I was on the way to my room but someone appeared in front of me and I was so tired and pissed at myself so I didn't recognize who's that. Lindow: Kaze! I'm glad you are okay! Hey girl you scared all of us do you know that?! Kaze: (Not all of you to be honest…) ... Lindow: Hey are you okay? I wouldn't be so hard at you I was just scared when I heard you are MIA. My mood went down to minus again when he said that. I want cry a bit but I can't not now and not here. Lindow:'' pats my head ''Welcome back! I order you to go and take a rest 'cuz tomorrow I have job for you so be prepared! Kaze: (Sorry my dear nurse I can't fulfill my promise to you) Thanks, see ya… I left him in the middle of corridor and went to my room. When I entered to my room smell hits my nose. Kaze: Of **** what smells here?! I look at dining table and found what almost killed me. I forgot breakfast from last week… how I could forget eat that food?! I cleaned it and made instant noodles then I fell on the bed. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic